Cyrlic tree
The Cyrlic tree is a bioengineered plantform created by the Chozo. It is often planted on other planets by them, and several can be found in Botanica and Save Station B on Eastern SkyTown, Elysia. These trees can also be found on Tallon IV. It is unknown if the tree was present on the destroyed planets Zebes and SR388, as they were not seen in any games taking place on either planet. In one case, the tree in the Main Plaza had been bioengineered to form a 'natural' bridge. These trees have striped red leaves. Much like the plants in Brinstar in Super Metroid, Cyrlic trees are sometimes placed indoors (such as in the Arboretum) so it is possible that they do not use photosynthesis, but perhaps other means such as chemosynthesis, or both, like some bacteria. This connection may also signify that the Chozo planted the vegetation in Brinstar (which may be related to the Cyrlic tree) since they once lived on Zebes. They were not named in Metroid Prime, but were later in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Official data ''Metroid Prime'' scans '' concept art]] Main Plaza ;Tree :"This tree seems to be weakened due to cellular decomposition." ;Bridge :"These large branches have been forcibly intertwined, forming what looks to be a bridge structure." ;Leaf :"These leaves appear to be unnaturally dried and withered." Ruined Fountain Access ;Branches :"These branches block most of the tunnel, but there is a small opening near the floor." Ruined Nursery ;Tree :"Elevated toxicity levels found in tree bark. Tree scans indicate a poisoned water source within four meters of tree base." ;Leaf :"Unusually high concentrations of poison identified in tree leaves." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' scan "Cyrlic tree is a bio-engineered plantform created by the Chozo. Often planted on other planets." Trivia *The Blueroot Tree of the Luminoth's Aether is somewhat similar to the Cyrlic tree. Since the Chozo and Luminoth were known to have interacted with each other and exchanged local fauna, it may be that the Blueroot and Cyrlic trees are related. *The Great Tree in Tallon Overworld may be related to the Cyrlic tree. *The trees served almost no purpose in Prime other than for scenery, the bridge in the Main Plaza and their scans. However, Samus could shoot them, and when she did, leaves would fall off. This trait once again appears in Corruption. *The Cyrlic tree makes a cameo appearance in the Shooting Gallery stage of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, based on the Chozo Ruins. It is situated behind the Heavy Turret. This means that the Cyrlic tree has appeared across all three Prime series games. Etymology The name of this species is likely derived from the Cyrillic alphabet. Gallery East_Atrium.jpg|East Atrium File:Ruins_Screenshot_HD_(16).jpg|Arboretum Chozo Ruins Screenshot (124).png|Ruined Nursery Main Plaza.jpg|Main Plaza Chozo_Ruins_Main_Plaza_2_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Main Plaza Ruined_Fountain_Access.jpg|Ruined Fountain Access Metroid Prime Ice Beam.jpg|Beta Cyrlic tree. File:Ruined Nursery render.jpg|Nintendo render of the Ruined Nursery. UnknownSolarSystem.jpg|Save Station B (Eastern SkyTown) Save Station B SkyTown 5.jpg|Leaves litter the floor. Save Station B SkyTown 8.jpg|The roots of the tree cover the walls. Noob_bridge.png|Several plants in Brinstar that may be related to the Cyrlic tree. es:Árbol Cyrlic Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Plantlife Category:Recurring Species Category:Trees Category:Species